


Naegiri Week prompts and stories

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Naegiri Week, not all 7 days tho, some days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: Just some stories for the Naegiri week of 2016.the Frozen Day will be a one shot apart.





	1. Dream

//just had the idea, it works as a prequel for the ‘Unexpected’ Day of the Naegiriweek

* * *

 

Naegi woke up from his dream and slowly sat up, he wasn’t sweaty or afraid. It wasn’t a nightmare… it was just… weird. He squinted his eyes. He looked rather a bit pissed as he muttered:

“I’m blaming Ethos on this”

“Why?” Asked Kirigiri by his side.

“Kyoko! You’re not sleeping?” Naegi said after he jumped from surprise.

“I was about to actually, I just turned off the lights.” She explained before continuing, “so what are you blaming Ethos on?”

“My last dream.”

“Which was?”

“I… dream that I was married… to Godzilla.” He said and her reaction was immediate: she chuckled. “I’m blaming the marathon he forced me to watch.”

Kirigiri reached for his hand, still laughing.

“Well don’t worry, dear husband. I am your wife and I’m not a kaiju.”

“Thank god” smiled the ahoge man before laying down in his bed.

They exchanged goodnights after a kiss and none of them did weird dreams again for the night.


	2. Resist

“Come on, Kirigiri-san! You can do it!” whispered Naegi.

“I… I’m trying. I’m just gonna do it!”

“You must resist! There’s just 5 minutes left!” reassured the ahoge man.

She tried to nail her leg but with the gloves it was kinda impossible so she just grabbed Naegi’s arm very tightly. He used all his power to not scream from the pain.

“You can do it Kirigiri-san! I have faith in you!”

“I… can’t…!”

then the whole room gasped:

“ ** _HE_** was the killer?! OH MY GOOOOOD!!” some of the people exclaimed.

“Of course, it was obvious.” groaned Kirigiri, finally releasing Naegi’s arm.

“You did it!” beamed the brunet as he hugged her, “You didn’t ruin the movie by telling who was the culprit to everyone! I’m so proud!”

“I don’t do that _every time_.” she mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Yes you do.” he smiled before kissing her cheek.


	3. Unexpected

 

Naegi stared at Kirigiri. He couldn’t understand why on Earth would she wear a Kaiju onesie.

“Is he behind this?”

“No. I decided to wear this on my own.” she smiled.

“Is this about the weird dream I had last time?”

“Yes. Do you like it?”

“I’m more surprised, I would never expect you to prank me like that.” he smiled.

“Well now you’re married to a kaiju.” she grinned as she poked him with the little arms.

“Ok. ok stop now, please.” 

 


	4. Heat

//Using my Dangan Demon AU for this one.  
It’s a little preview of a fanfic project. Enjoy

* * *

 

Their next target was the Dragice clan on top of the Mountain of Frost. Needless to say, over there it’s freezing, which made Kirigiri regret wearing a skirt.   
After stopping the war between their own demon clans, Naegi and Kirigiri learned that the Independent army known as the Ultimate Despair were behind this war and might also be behind other wars around their Netherworld.  
  
But this is another story.

Right now, they need to climb that Mountain and investigate what’s behind the war between the demons clan inhabiting it. The days are freezing and the nights are worst. 

Thankfully for Naegi, being a fire demon protects him from the cold air around him. The same can’t be told about Kirigiri as she’s a fast assassin demon. So she scooted closer to him.

 


End file.
